The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
There has been known a light emitting device that includes a base member, a laser element and a fluorescent member provided on the base member. Laser light from the laser element is caused to enter the fluorescent member from its lateral surface or its upper surface, and is extracted from the upper surface of the fluorescent member (for example, see JP 2010-251686 A and JP 2013-16567 A).